log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Libra Festival
The Libra Festival (incorrectly titled The Scale Festival in Crunchyroll subs) is the twenty-fifth and final episode of the first season of the Log Horizon anime. It aired on March 22, 2014. At the end of the episode, Season 2 was confirmed to air in Fall 2014. Synopsis Continuing from the previous episode, Shiroe walks in on Lord Marves and Rayneshia's confrontation, purposefully ignoring Marves until questioned. After introducing himself, Michitaka of Marine Organization and Krusty of DDD also enter the scene, introducing themselves as they approached. Krusty produces the letter Marves claimed to have sent the princess, offering the explanation of it being misdirected. Michitaka explains that while the Round Table's warehouses are full, his guild's climate-controlled warehouses can easily handle Marves cargo. Michitaka even offers help transferring the cargo. When Marves hesitates, Krusty wonders aloud if the cargo even existed, and whether the letter had been sent; or, if it was a plot against the princess all along. Knowing he has been caught in a lie and can not unload non-existent cargo, Marves makes a hasty retreat. Rayneshia is relieved and grateful for the help. Shiroe informs her this was just a side issue and they were here to get her she responds with a confused eeh. As it is the last day of the Libra Festival, everyone is excited for the final events. The Crescent Moon Alliance puts on its fashion show, and while everyone is partying and having fun, Akatsuki notices that Shiroe isn't there with them. Shiroe then excludes himself from the continuing festivities until Minori voices her concern over his actions. However, he reassures her that he accepts - and is actually used to - appearing as the villain as long as he can accomplish his tasks, something which Akatsuki berates herself for being blind to despite having been by his side ever since the Catastrophe. Later that night, Shiroe goes to meet with Ooshima, the contact he sent to Minami. However, the strange storyteller from the Ancient Palace of Eternal Ice, Dariella, confronts him instead. He quickly sees through her disguise, though, and she reveals her true form as Nureha, the guild mistress of Minami's Plant Hwyaden. They each reveal the information they possess on the others accomplishments, with Nureha also voicing her intention to recruit Shiroe. She then states her knowledge of his research into finding a way back to the real world and bribes Shiroe with her resources while prodding at his ambivalence towards Akihabara. Ultimately, though, Shiroe resists her seduction and chooses to remain in Akiba as her enemy, a statement that only makes her want him even more as she leaves. As the Libra Festival enters its last stages, the members of Log Horizon sit down to dinner and reassure Shiroe of their intention to help him in whatever way they can. Faced with new challenges, Shiroe issues Log Horizon with their next goal of changing the world of Elder Tale. The episode ends with several scenes foreshadowing events to come in Season 2, which is announced at the end of the episode. The ending scene shows Li Gan asking Shiroe if he can come with him. Trivia *Changes between the light novel and anime: **Dariella (and Nureha, by extension) does not appear in the light novel until the very end of the Libra Festival arc, whereas her influence is foreshadowed much earlier. **When Shiroe rejects her in the light novel, Nureha is sulking as she leaves. *Foreshadowing bits (spoilers for Season 2): **The suit of armor is a member of the Royal Guard who turns rogue. **Silver Sword takes over Susukino after blockading the city into submission, causing Brigandia to disperse. Shiroe ends up going to them, with Naotsugu and Li Gan, to ask their assistance. **The man in the room of gold is a member of the Kunie clan, who are in charge of banking throughout the entire server.